


Долг Стража

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Magic, M/M, Suffering from the darkspawn blood, The Calling, Vulnerability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда бы ни вели королевские обязанности Алистера, шаг в шаг за ним неизменно следует Кусланд. И здесь, в Скайхолде, два Стража, еще не до конца сломленные глубинным Зовом, готовы бросить вызов Тени. Вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долг Стража

В Скайхолде переполох. В Скайхолде встречают самого короля Алистера Тейрина, который победил древнее зло и дал фору Мак-Тирам, заточив вдовую Анору в башню, устремленную так же высоко, как ее спесивость, и самолично оборвав существование Логейна. Говорят, им руководило слепое желание расплатиться за смерть командора Дункана − слабость, непозволительная для того, кто в эти неспокойные времена решил перехватить бразды правления. Логейн мог принести ему пользу, стать если не козырем, то хотя бы тузом в рукаве, но в тот роковой день никто не бросился наперерез занесенному мечу и брезгливо попятились те, к чьим ногам откатилась голова предателя.

Возможно, Алистер − не лучший из королей, однозначно нет, с мягкой душой и взглядом пса, который не понимает, на что бранится хозяин и почему достает сучковатую дубинку. Но тенью за ним всегда следует несгибаемый каркас потаенной злобы, − имя ему Кусланд. Лишившийся всего, добровольно изничтоживший часть собственного «я» во благо целого мира, который не смог вернуть его прежнюю жизнь, родителей, наследные земли, взрастить заново цветок невинности и безмятежности в сердце, где зияет отныне огромная дыра с опаленными краями.

Кусланд стискивает зубы, желваки ходят под его шершавой от многочасовых бдений на замковых стенах кожей, пока сам он ступает позади своего короля, светлого, словно первая заря после Мора, и люди молчат, глядя на них, и только почтительно склоняются непокрытые головы.

Ближайшие советники пеняли Его Величеству, сколь опасно, сколь рискованно и, очевидно, совершенно безнадежно это путешествие на край земли, где белоснежные клыки вгрызаются в небосклон, пораженный язвой, − зеленой, как топь, как впалые щеки хворого, как то, что сулит смерть любому, дерзнувшему вмешаться. Но единственный, кто был действительно близок и чьим советам беспрекословно подчинялся юный Тейрин, обрубил резко, что таков их долг. Вне зависимости от ранга: отвергнутый принц или эльфийский оборванец, храмовник в прошлом, избежавший петли вор, отступник или наемный убийца, не ведавший пощады, − приняв участь Серого Стража, все они отрекались от своих интересов, чтобы служить и пасть, отстаивая чужие.

Алистер помнил Кусланда-новичка, с расширенными от ужаса зрачками, с криком, задохнувшимся в горле после глотка порожденческой крови, с воспаленными от бессонницы глазами. Алистер видел, как что-то сломалось − те жалкие остатки, которые Кусланд-Страж лелеял в душе, надеясь, быть может, собрать себя заново. Алистер наблюдал, как ожесточался Кусланд-защитник, как все увереннее, безжалостнее меч разил противника, как ярость кипела в сокровенных уголках и лилась, лилась, неудержимая, наружу, пока вокруг не расстилалась бесплодная пустыня тел, искореженных клинком и ненавистью, что горела, будто жаркие домны Орзаммара.

Алистер был невольным свидетелем того, как вдали от лагеря, в лесу, у самой чащи, опрокинулся пузырек и синяя капля скатилась по подбородку Кусланда-мага. Это стало их маленькой тайной. Никто не знал, не имел права знать, но Кусланд родился одаренным. Его уберегли от Круга, воспитали воином, однако исподтишка он творил заклинания: крошечный огонек поджигал отсыревшие ветки, когда не справлялось кресало, целительные чары помогали увечьям подживать быстрее под компрессами припарок. Никто не замечал, и Алистер хранил секрет, потому что Кусланд ничего не боялся сильнее шпиля, пронзавшего угольные воды Каленхада.

Им отвели покои Инквизитора − самые пышные, самые чистые среди полуразрушенных комнат крепости, и самые холодные, слишком давно не видевшие своего хозяина, который так и не смог примириться с громким званием, отказался разыгрывать перед народом божественного посланника, и потому все чаще он обретался среди солдат и команды «Быков», пока совсем не забросил промозглые застенки кабинета. Алистер с большей радостью согласился бы поддержать выбор Инквизитора и занять тесную коморку прямо над местом певчего, над игральным столом или над шумной компанией, которая полночи травит байки, сдабривая их сальными анекдотами. Но Алистер − король и не может поступиться статусом, − так, по крайней мере, его учили, учили дни напролет, и новые знания были, как плохо подогнанный доспех или снятый с другого, остывшего уже плеча.

После коронации, на торжественном пиру, когда груз обретенной власти оказался вдруг непомерно тяжел, он, сбросив мантию, оставил свой трон и ускользнул, неприметный, чтобы разыскать Кусланда, − тот рано покинул празднество. Алистер застал его за торопливыми сборами, ножны и перевязь ждали на заправленной постели, готовые к побегу. С какой бы радостью сын Мэрика позабыл свое знатное родство и немедленно пустился в дорогу: территории Ферелдена велики, а за его пределами простираются страны, где еще никто не знает двух Стражей-скитальцев в лицо. Они могли бы взять лошадей и добраться в порт, нанять судно или спрятаться в чьем-нибудь трюме, а потом, на незнакомых берегах идти пешком и проводить звездные ночи у древесных корней, а дождливые и сырые − на конюшнях постоялых дворов…

Но Кусланд уходил один, и прощальным подарком он преподнес своему королю щит с грифоном, который лег в руку, будто влитой, будто признал в ней твердость старого хозяина. Алистер заплакал. В тех слезах были все: и Дункан, и брат, и каждый, кто, погибая, укрывал собой больную землю; слишком большую цену они заплатили за свою победу, и теперь в его силах сделать так, чтобы впредь жизни никогда не обращались разменной монетой. Он не велел − просил Кусланда остаться. «Я не справлюсь без тебя. Я не представляю даже, о чем шутить с орлейскими послами, если они вообще шутят, а не меряются только своими павлиньими нарядами». И, потрепав его по плечу, как всякий раз трепал между ушей мабари, пока тот не исчез на Глубинных Тропах, Кусланд ответил, что должен выбрать собственный путь.

Однако утром, раздернув бархатные шторы, он стоял в королевской спальне. «Поведай, как ювелир сжег пальцы до костей, работая с чешуей Архидемона тем усерднее, чем дороже становилась груда золота на его столе. В Орлее ценят изысканные муки». Он бросил на одеяло маску, едва теплую для того, кто проклят черным ядом, но раскаленную добела, губительную для тех, кто проявил неосторожность; и усмехнулся своим льдистым волчьим оскалом.

Теперь же, за дверным засовом, губы Кусланда сжаты плотно в тонкую нить, и бесконечные горы, и бездна под балконом царят вокруг Серых Стражей, и вместо петушиных криков, топота слуг по лестницам, скрипа подпруги и перестука копыт Алистер слышит лишь зов, иссушающий рассудок. Он опирается о спинку кровати и садится медленно, как одеревеневший старец. Отчаяние разрушает короля. Он закрывает лицо ладонями и шепчет, что очень, очень устал. Хор голосов в его голове внушает горькие мысли.

Кусланд опускается перед ним на каменный пол. «Потерпи еще немного», − и слова эти полны мягкости, которая, подобно редким заклинаниям, скрыта от посторонних. Он поочередно снимает с Алистера высокие сапоги, распускает спекшуюся на морозе шнуровку и, обнажив его ноги, приникает горячим ртом к бедру, исчерченному светлыми рубцами. Нож быстр, надрезает там, где шрамы почти сошли, вдоль, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы споро затянуть рану, не запятнав одежды, а потом кусает и Кусланда − в исполосованный живот. И кровь течет вверх, густея, завивается в пространстве спиралью, разворачивает полупрозрачные крылья, и Алистер затуманенным взором следит, как переливчатый алый дракон парит в воздушных потоках, пытаясь поймать себя за хвост, и, сорвавшись, камнем вылетает на улицу, проливается куда-то в нетронутые долины, застывает кляксой, которую уже заметает поземка.

Алистер падает назад. Сегодня, как и вчера, как и многие дни до того, он будет спать без кошмаров, и грудь его не всколыхнется рваным, испуганным вздохом, и веки не вздрогнут, распахиваясь в предрассветный час. Кусланда трясет, он льнет к коленям своего короля, а помноженный надвое зов бушует, распирая череп изнутри.

В Скайхолде переполох. В Скайхолде провожают отряд Инквизитора, возглавленный самим королем, Алистером Тейрином, чье лицо сияет, словно солнце, которое сменило в карауле вьюгу. А позади него призраком ступает Страж, и мало кому хватает духа выдержать его странный, изможденный взгляд.

 


End file.
